


Virgil's Punishment

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, moxiety - Freeform, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil did something bad. He gets punished. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Virgil's Punishment

“Not again!” Virgil huffed as he bolted up the stairs towards his bedroom, panting as his feet slammed against the carpet. The door to his room was growing closer. If he could get in he’d be safe.

Closer. 

Closer.

“Gotcha!” Two arms wrapped around Virgi’s sides and pulled him backwards into a hug. Virgil squealed in surprise and tried despereately to escape, knowing what would soon come next. 

“Hey, kiddo! Now I’m sure you know you shouldn’t be saying such bad words in the house!” Patton advised. 

“I’m sorry!” 

“Sorry, champ, but you know your punishment for foul language.”

“No!”

“Yes! My most ruthless punishment ever.” Patton giggled before scribbling his fingers at Virgil’s sides. “Tickle attack!”

“Nohoho! Ihihi’m sohohorry!” Virgil kicked and thrashed in Patton’s grip, unable to keep himself from laughing.

“Sorry won’t cut it, kiddo. No swearing, you know this! Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton laughed along with Virgil, who at the moment was completely helpless to Patton’s tickling. 

“Ihihihi’ll nehehever sahahay ihihit ahahagain!” 

“We’ve still got four minutes on the tickling, Virge. This’ll teach you not to say such horrible words!” Patton switched from Virgil’s sides to his belly. Virgil’s laughter immediately shot up in pitch, and he couldn’t help but snort. 

“Pahahahattohohon! Plehehease!”

“You can’t plead with the tickle monster!” Patton giggled as he swirled a finger in Virgil’s navel. Virgil squealed and doubled over in Patton’s tickle hug, lost in his own laughter. Patton was truly ruthless when it came to punishments.

“Ihihit tihihickles too muhuhuch!” 

“Well, then it’ll teach you a lesson. Plus you’re so cute when you’re tickled!” Patton exclaimed.

Virgil felt his face flush at that last remark, causing Patton to tease him.

“Cootchie cootchie coo!” Patton cooed in his most patronizing of voices as he nuzzled Virgil’s neck. He took a deep breath and blew a huge raspberry on Virgil’s neck.

“NAHAHA! FAHAHACK!” Virgil shrieked before he could stop himself. Patton gasped dramatically.

“Well then!” he huffed before blowing yet another raspberry on the poor trait’s neck and scratching mercilessly across his belly. “It’s a good thing you’re so ticklish. You swear more than anyone else.”

Patton’s teases couldn’t be heard over Virgil’s hysterical laughter. “MEHEHEHERCY! PLEHEHEHAHAHAHA!” Soon enough, Virgil’s knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. The trait curled into a giggly ball on the floor. 

“You’ll get the rest of your punishment later.” 

“Wahahait. Rehehest ohohof?”

“You swore again! We’re not nearly done. I’ll be back later.”

“Whehehen?”

“Later.” Patton chuckled as he walked back down the stairs. Virgil couldn’t even process what ‘later’ meant as he surrendered to his final giggle fits.


End file.
